Moving On
by stuckintherealworld
Summary: Hermione is head girl. So what's new? Draco is the head boy and for reasons nobody will tell her, Hermione has to spend the whole summer with him. First in the Carribbean and then in Paris. Draco is being nice? And what's that about marriage?
1. Disaster

Moving On

A Hermione and Draco Fic

Summery: It looks like another regular year for Hermione other than the fact that Hermione is head girl and the head boy is none other than Draco Malfoy and did I mention that she has to spend the whole summer with him and has to try to get along with him for some mysterious reason nobody will tell her? Then she gets letters from her parents at Hogwarts telling her she should try not to date ect. It seems that her whole life is gone, but maybe it's just a new beginning. Will Hermione trust her parents and Draco or will she break away? I suck at summaries and this is my first fic so R&R and tell me how it is. DMHG

Summer Disaster

"Come on Hermione! You're going to miss the train!" Harry yelled from the train. Hermione who had been lost in her thoughts, rushed onto the train and into the compartment that she, Ron and Harry always sat in.

She sat down, thoughts swimming around in her head. She couldn't believe her parents would make her spend a whole summer with him. And there was that whole 'I'll get you situation'.

Okay so I should probably backtrack a little so this makes a little sense. It all started at the beginning of summer…

On the second day of summer, Hermione woke up refreshed and ready to have some fun. Little did she know it would actually be one of the most horrible days of that summer. She showered and went down to breakfast. Her father wasn't there like he usually was. _He's probably still asleep._ She thought. She didn't know how wrong she was.

She had been planning to go down to the recreation centre with her best friend (in the muggle world) Kat, for a swim (her real name is Katie not Kat). She had packed her bag the night before so she wouldn't have to rush in the morning.

She got into her convertible and went to pick up Kat. (A/N: If this is boring to you, don't worry it'll get better soon so try to stick with it, it's just to tell you some back round info.) She blasted the music and had the hood down so her hair was flying behind her.

Hermione wasn't the same girl she had been before. Now she had a models body and she had filled out. Her hair was no longer bushy but she had silky curls. Her eyes were sky blue.

She was wearing a white halter top and a mini-skirt. She and Kat were best friends and Hermione felt bad lying to her about her being a witch, but she certainly couldn't tell her.

Hermione wasn't the same girl she had been before. Now she had a models body and she had filled out. Her hair was no longer bushy but she had silky curls. Her eyes were sky blue.

She was wearing a white halter top and a mini-skirt. She and Kat were best friends and Hermione felt bad lying to her about her being a witch, but she certainly couldn't tell her.

They had reached the centre in record time. Hermione found a space to park and she and Kat jumped out ( Hermione's 18 by the way). They were almost at the door when Hermione froze, horrified. Kat realizing Hermione was no longer with her turned around.

"What's wrong Hermione?" She asked concerned.

Hermione shook head as if trying to wake up from a dream. Standing at the door of the centre was her father. Nothing wring with that right? The only thing that was wrong was who he was with. Lucious Malfoy and looking totally bored, Malfoy junior (Draco for those of you to dumb to figure it out. JK).

Maybe if she went in with a crowd they wouldn't notice her. That's what I'll do she thought and she continued to walk like she hadn't frozen in the middle of the street. She passed Kat who still looked worried.

"What are you waiting for?" she called back to Kat

Kat was now seriously concerned (who wouldn't be?) "Come on Kat I'll explain later" she said nervously. There was a big crowd going in right now. If they could blend in maybe they wouldn't notice her.

Kat followed her into the crowd, but just as they were about to enter the centre (that rhymes LOL) somebody called _Hermione!_ Hermione prayed that it was just some of her friends who were also coincidentally going for a swim, but it sounded suspiciously like her dad.

She closed her eyes and counted to ten before turning around to confront whoever was calling her. She walked over to her dad who was waving her over. She dragged Kat with her. She wasn't facing anything that had to do with the Malfoy's alone.

"Hi dad! What are you doing here?" She said faking cheerfulness.

"Hermione I would like you to meet an old friend of mine" her dad said gesturing to Mr. Malfoy

Hermione raised her eyebrows at her dad but turned anyway to Mr. Malfoy "Nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy." She said pointedly ignoring Draco.

Hermione turned back to her dad. "Forgotten about me already Granger?"

"Malfoy! I didn't see you there" she said sarcastically "I'd say it's nice to meet you, but it isn't really, so I won't."

"How you hurt me" He said sarcastically

"Ya, ya whatever." She turned back to her dad who had his eyebrows raised as his eyes flicked back and forth between her and Malfoy.

"So why are you here dad?" she asked

"To tell you that Draco here will be staying at our house for the summer and to ask you if he could stay with you for the day. We're having a little reunion for old school friends

Hermione had her mouth hanging open. "You're kidding right?"

"Actually Narcissa and I are going away on business for the summer so your father has so kindly agreed to let Draco stay at your house. I hope that is not a problem?" Mr. Malfoy said

_That can't be right_. Hermione thought confused. _Mom and dad didn't go to Hogwarts, and I know Mr. Malfoy certainly did_

Hermione, unwilling to say anything that might give away her true identity to Kat (like ask her dad if he had had a confounding charm put on him) just nodded.

"Well than we'll be off now." Her father gave her a wave and started to walk away with Lucious, abandoning her with Draco. Well Kat was still there but still.

"Well come on Kat." Hermione said a few moments later as if nothing had happened and as if Draco wasn't there.

"Granger? Why would you come to a rec centre if you could just go swimming at home?" Draco asked to annoy her.

"Because I unlike you am not a rich snob, and I don't have a swimming pool." She said without stopping. Now if you're coming hurry up or stay here. I would prefer that you stay here." Hermione and Kat were walking ahead of Draco and Kat was whispering to Hermione.

"Do you think its right to be so mean to him? I mean what did he ever do to you?" Kat asked

"Believe me Kat, you don't wanna know." Hermione replied.

Kat knowing Hermione wouldn't be mean to anyone without a reason just nodded. "I believe you, but you gotta admit he is hot." Kat giggled

"Kat! That's disgusting! I mean for one thing he's from Slyth…" She trailed off. She had momentarily forgotten that Kat was a muggle, luckily Kat didn't know about Hogwarts Houses or Hermione would be in a lot of trouble. Hermione didn't know how wrong she was.

"What?" Kat said suddenly alert.

"Nothing, nothing." Hermione said a bit too quickly.

"No, tell me what you were going to say." Kat

"I was going to say Slythemia, but I didn't because I thought you wouldn't know of it. It's a small country on the other side of the world. It's disgusting" Hermione said lying off the top of her head.

Hermione's lie didn't sound all that believable because Hermione wasn't one to judge someone by what country they were from, but she didn't say anything more. (You'll find out why Kat's so suspicious later in the story). Draco annoyed at being forgotten (again) decided just to annoy Hermione out he would tell her there was something her father had failed to mention because Kat was there.

They paid the entrance fee and went to go change, or Kat did anyway because just as she was about to go in Malfoy grabbed her hand.

"Hey Granger, you want to know the real reason I'm staying the summer?" He smiled cruelly

Hermione was about to tell him to leave her alone but curiosity got the better of her and she asked "why?"

"I'm not going to tell you but I think you'll find out soon enough."

"What was the pointing telling me that?" She opened the door and shut it in his face.

Hermione should have found Kat easily in the small changing room, but lost in her thoughts she would have passed her by if Kat hadn't grabbed her arm.

"Seriously Hermione! What is with you? Your gonna drown in the pool if your not careful!" Kat rolled her eyes.

"You seem distracted by something. What is it?" Kat asked frowning. Kat and Hermione had only known each other for a year, but they could already read each other like books.

"Nothing, nothing. I was just thinking about how I'm going to be stuck with Malfoy for the whole summer."

'_Well of coarse I'm distracted!'_ Hermione thought_. 'Anyone would be if they had been told they had to be stuck with their enemy for the whole summer. But of coarse nobody else has that problem'_ she thought sourly

With her mind wandering, she had changed into her bikini without even thinking. Suddenly she thought of something. She was wearing a bikini! It's not like Hermione was shy or anything, it was just you don't really wear a bikini if you know your enemy is going to be there.

Kat had made her buy the bikini because she thought it looked hot on her, and because she thought Hermione didn't date nearly as much as someone as hot as she should (those are Kat's words, Hermione doesn't have an ego that big. Yet. LOL).

There was nothing she could do about it now. She didn't have anything else to wear unless she wanted to go swimming in her clothes.

"Come on Hermione!" Kat tugged her into the showers and then into the pool area. Draco was already there, leaning on the wall (looking hot LOL).

Draco didn't seem to notice them as they walked out. Instead he was checking out a group of girls who seemed to be whispering about him.

Feeling annoyed Hermione thought '_doesn't he have anything better to do than check out slutty girls?'_

"Yo, Malfoy! Are you going to stand there like an idiot all day or what?" Hermione yelled to him through the noise.

He turned towards them and said "Granger, are you trying to scare everyone away?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him "Is that the only burn you can think of? You can't even _call_ that a burn. My god you're lame." '_More like wow you're hot! NO! How can you even be thinking that? He's a Malfoy! Bad Hermione!'_

She smirked at him and walked towards the pool with Kat. Draco followed them but didn't head towards the pool but headed straight for the diving board.

Hermione waded cautiously into the pool and shivered as the cool water lapped at her skin. She and Kat swam to the deep end and watched as people swung on the rope. (You know those ropes that are in the deep end that you swing on then let go? Ya those things). Then suddenly there was a big splash right next to Hermione that engulfed her in water. Hermione came up sputtering, and there was Malfoy.

"What the hell was that for?" Hermione yelled.

"Well that's what you get for being so close to the diving board" Malfoy laughed

Then suddenly Hermione was underwater again. The waves had started while she had been yelling at Malfoy and she came up with a mouth full of water.

When Hermione came up, Malfoy was there, laughing at her again. She spit a stream of water into his face, which stopped his laughing. She got out of the pool and headed towards the hot tub instead.

'_Wow she is hot! Who knew Granger had such a body!_''

Kat swam up to Draco. "You know she seems to hate you. Why"

Draco turned to Kat. "because that's what enemies do." He said simply

She didn't comment on that but asked another question instead. "How do you know each other? I haven't seen you around here."

"Oh I go to her school, but you could say that our…groups don't get along very well." Draco was surprised that she was so curious. He had thought that she would hate him because Hermione did, because that's what girls do. Not that he cared or anything, but Kat was hot, maybe he should ask her out, but she would probably say no anyway so no point.

Draco found that Kat wasn't all that bad, and Kat found that Draco wasn't all evil like Hermione seemed to think.

_Meanwhile:_

In the hot tub, Hermione was suddenly surrounded in guys. She didn't think they were annoying or ugly or anything. Actually some of them were quite cute but she wished they would leave her alone and stop asking her dumb questions (like her phone number. Like she would give it to them, they could be stalkers for all she knows).

Suddenly all the guys vanished. Why? The answer was simple, Malfoy. Apparently all the guys thought she was Malfoy's girlfriend or something because they all left as soon as Malfoy arrived.

Malfoy sat next to Hermione but the hot tub was so full she ended up practically sitting in his lap.

"You just can't get enough of me can you" Malfoy smirked

"Get real you perv! As if anyone would wanna be around you." Hermione said getting up. She went around to the other side of the hot tub and sat down were someone else had just got up.

Once again Hermione thought about the fact that she had to spend the summer with Malfoy.

Hermione looked up as Malfoy got up. '_Wow, he's hot.' _Hermione thought once again._ 'I can't believe I'm thinking about this' _Hermione thought '_the world is sad. I can't believe I'm actually admitting Malfoy is hot._'

She watched as he climbed up the stairs towards the slide. What had he been talking about when he'd said there was something she didn't know? What didn't she know? He was just being his stupid self. It probably didn't mean anything. But she couldn't shake off the nagging feeling at the back of her mind.

She sighed and got up. She headed up the stairs after Malfoy (Kat was talking to a hot looking guy). She went down the slide a few times but it didn't give her the same thrill it usually would. So she found Kat and asked if she wanted to have lunch. She agreed, so she went to find Malfoy. She might hate him but she wasn't so mean as to starve him.

When she finally found him he was chatting up one of the girls she had seen whispering about him earlier.

"If you're done now come an…"

She was cut off by an annoyed Malfoy. "No we're not done so leave" who didn't even look up

"I was just going to tell you we're having lunch. If you don't want to come, by all means stay here." She turned around and walked away to where Kat was standing. They went to one of the empty tables on the patio and set up lunch.

Malfoy arrived a few minutes later and said "couldn't you have waited a few more minutes? I was just about to ask her out!"

"As if we were going to wait for you" Hermione said rolling her eyes. Malfoy grabbed some fries and stuffed them all in his all at once.

"Eww!" Hermione and Kat said at once.

"What? A guy has to eat. I'm not going to starve myself just because you don't like how I eat."

Hermione grabbed her burger and unwrapped it. She was barely done half her burger when Malfoy got up.

"You're already done?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Malfoy didn't bother answering. He just rolled his eyes and started talking to the slut he had been with before.

Basically the whole time they were at the centre it was like that. When they finally left it was five o' clock. '_I can't believe I survived a whole day in Malfoy's company!'_ little did she know that the worst was still to come.

----------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I didn't put in a disclaimer at the beginning so here it is. I do not own anything but the plot and some of the characters.

Ooo. Cliff hanger. I think I'll leave it here. Hehe. I love cliff hangers cause I'm getting back anyone else who gave me a cliff hanger. I'm evil. JK. R&R, the next chapters coming out soon, actually I'm working on it already so ya…

11 pg


	2. It Only Gets Worse

It Only Gets Worse

Recap: "Malfoy! I didn't see you there" she said sarcastically "I'd say it's nice to meet you, but it isn't really, so I won't."

"How you hurt me" He said sarcastically

"Ya, ya whatever." She turned back to her dad who had his eyebrows raised as his eyes flicked back and forth between her and Malfoy.

"So why are you here dad?" she asked

"To tell you that Draco here will be staying at our house for the summer and to ask you if he could stay with you for the day. We're having a little reunion for old school friends

Hermione had her mouth hanging open. "You're kidding right?"

----------------------------------------------------

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

----------------------------------------------------

Hermione drove them straight home without stopping to drop Kat off. When they reached her house she turned to Kat "Take the car. See you tomorrow"

She headed inside and went straight to her room but when she entered she got the feeling that something was wrong. She looked around and saw that all her stuff was packed. _Are we going somewhere? _She thought.

She went downstairs and into the living room where Malfoy was sitting with her parents discussing something. "Mom? Dad? Why are all my things packed? Are we going somewhere?" Hermione asked confused.

"Not exactly…" Her mom started hesitantly

"_We're _not going anywhere. You and Draco are." Hermione opened her mouth to protest but her dad cut her off. "Before you say anything I want to say you can both take a friend and you will be going to the Caribbean, then to Paris. As Hermione said, your stuff is already packed, and you will be leaving tomorrow, and these are your tickets" he finished

"I thought we were staying home this summer."

"Well there's been a change of plans" he said handing her four tickets. Hermione took them wordlessly and went back upstairs.

When she got up to her room she screamed. She screamed so loud that a coffee cup on her dresser shattered, but then again that also could have been her magic. She repaired it with a wave of her wand.

It was only the second day of summer and her summer was already gone down the drain.

She got up and left for Kat's house to ask her if she would come with her on the trip. She really hoped Kat's parents would let her go since they had to go tomorrow. She didn't know what she would do if Kat couldn't come.

She walked up the driveway and rang the doorbell. Kat opened the door and let her in.

"Um, Kat? Can we go up to your room? I gotta ask you something really important." Kat looked at her curiously, but they went upstairs anyway.

They got into Kats room and Hermione started. "I need a really huge favor Kat." Hermione then explained everything and proceeded to ask her if she could go with her.

"I don't know if my parents will let me go." Kat said doubtfully

"Please! Just ask. I can't survive a whole summer with him alone!" Hermione begged. Hermione wasn't usually one to beg but extreme circumstances call for extreme measures. So Kat went downstairs and asked her parents if she could go. While she was gone, Hermione prayed that they would let her go. Kat's parents were reasonable people, but she didn't know if they would go for something like this.

Kat walked into the room. Hermione could usually read Kat like a book, but right now Hermione couldn't tell anything. She opened her eyes when Kat walked in "Well? What did they say?" She asked expectantly.

"Well…when I told them it was tomorrow they wouldn't let me go bu…"

After she had heard that Kat couldn't come her heart had sunk to the bottom of her stomach and she had tuned Kat out. When she refocused on Kat, she was smiling (Kat). "You didn't want to come?" Hermione asked, mistaking Kats smile. Kats face turned from surprise to confusion rapidly.

"What?" Kat asked confused.

"That's why you're smiling right? You didn't want to come." Hermione said with a sigh "Well I can't blame you. Guess I'll see you around the end of summer." She got off the bed gloomily.

Just as she was about to go out the door, Kat grabbed her arm. "You didn't here a thing I said did you?"

"Yes I did. I heard that you weren't allowed to go."

"And did you here the part were I could go if I stayed home all next summer?" Kat asked amused. "Guessing from your expression I'd say you didn't."

Hermione screamed and jumped on Kat, hugging her. "Could you like stop before you choke me?" Kat said with some difficulty, because Hermione was practically strangling her.

"Oh. Sorry" replied Hermione embarrassed.

Kat just shook her head.

"Well we better get you packed up then." A now cheerful Hermione threw open Kats closet and got out her suitcase and started throwing out things that she thought Kat should take with her.

_Now for swimsuits_ she thought. She looked through the pile of swimsuits and finally chose a black bikini and then turned to the pile of clothes on the bed that Kat was going to take. She folded them and put them into the suitcase.

"Hermione. You've put practically my whole closet in there."

"Well you're not going to survive the whole summer with only two tee-shirts" Hermione said cheerfully "Come on!" Hermione said zipping up her suitcase and dragging her out the door.

"Where exactly are we going?" Kat asked Hermione who was now dragging her through the yard and into the car.

"To my house. You gotta help me pack."

Hermione sped through the streets, way above the speed limit. When the got to her house, she braked suddenly, this might have been okay, except for the fact that since she had been going very fast it threw Kat into the windshield. She parked in the driveway and got out. Kat peeled her face off the windshield and followed her.

When they got into Hermione's room Kat said "Hermione, I know you're excited about me being able to go and everything but, could you try not to kill me in the process?" Hermione could tell she was joking.

"Well, well Granger. I always knew you were dangerous, but physical violence? Tut, tut. I think you've gone a little too far this time."

Hermione's good mood vanished, to be replaced by a scowl. "Get out of my room Malfoy! Nobody said you could come in here."

"I did"

"And you think I care" Hermione snorted.

Kat, who was going through Hermione's closet, ignored them and continued to go through her clothes. _Funny _Kat thought. _Draco's_ _only been here for a day and I'm already getting used to them fighting._

Hermione was now shouting insults at Malfoy who seemed not to care. This only infuriated Hermione even more so she shut the door in his face and locked it.

_Draco: _

Hermione shut the door in his face, and since he was so close to it, it grazed his nose. _It's only been one day since I got here and she's shut the door in my face twice. She's seriously got some issues._

Draco knew that Hermione would have locked her door from the inside but that didn't really matter because his father had placed a charm on Hermione which meant she couldn't lock any door against him. So there was really no problem in opening the door, it was just that he didn't think it was very wise to get her angrier than she already was.

Draco went downstairs and found his suitcase in the kitchen. One of the house elves had obviously sent it, because his parents probably thought themselves above such a task. Even if it was for their son. _All they care about is money and popularity._ Draco thought bitterly. Needless to say Draco hadn't had such a good childhood.

He dragged his suitcase upstairs and put it beside Hermione's bedroom door. He knew he would probably have to sleep there because the guest bedroom was full of junk and Hermione probably wouldn't clear it out by magic because it was for him. Of course he could have done it himself, but he preferred to watch Hermione squirm. (Kat left a while ago)

Soon enough it was time to go to sleep. Draco kept a careful watch on Hermione because he definitely wanted to be there when her parents told her were he would sleep.

Hermione was called downstairs and Draco followed snickering. Hermione stopped suddenly (I guess she had taken a liking to doing that). "What are you laughing about Malfoy?"

"None of your business Granger." Draco shoved past her and went downstairs. Hermione stared a hole into his back and then followed him. When she got to the living room she saw Draco and both her parents there.

"What's the big event?" Hermione asked plopping down on one of the sofas. She looked around and her mom started. "Well Hermione dear, since Draco has no where to sleep would you mind clearing out the guest bedroom for him?"

Hermione snorted "No way! He's gonna think I'm his serving girl or something if I do anything for him."

"He is sitting right here." Draco had not come here to be humiliated by Hermione.

Hermione ignored him. "Well then you leave us no choice. Draco will have to sleep in your room. You can magic him up a bed or something"

Hermione was shocked to the point of speechless. Her parents got up and left just as she regained her ability to speak.

"Mom, dad! I'll…" She faded off. It was too late they were gone. She took a step to go after them but found that her feet were glued to the floor. She looked at Malfoy and found him still sitting on the sofa smirking at her. Malfoy had glued her feet to the floor so that she couldn't go after her parents.

"Malfoy! Let me go!" She knew it was no use but she had to try. She could not and would not share a room with Malfoy. She now regretted not taking her wand everywhere with her. She had thought about it but then thought there would be no point, obviously she was mistaken.

Then Malfoy preformed a non-verbal spell. She could move her feet again! She took a few steps Malfoy made no attempt to stop her. She took another step but this time she was pulled backwards as if on a fishing line and shoved into Malfoy. She groaned. A stick spell. She should have known Malfoy wouldn't let her go just like that. She opened her eyes and saw Malfoy staring down at her smirking as usual. Since she was lying in Malfoy's lap she hit him. _Why me? Why me? _Hermione cried (in her mind). She kept on hitting him on the chest, but it seemed to have no effect what so ever so she gave up.

She got up feeling suddenly exhausted. She dropped herself on the couch and closed her eyes and just sat there. She sat there for about half an hour before accidentally drifting off to sleep. Malfoy watched her closely as she let herself fall on the couch. He watched her for several more minutes before realizing she was asleep. _I could just leave her here…_ Malfoy thought. But in the end he picked her up and carried her up to her room. He dropped her in the bed before undressing and getting in beside her. _I wonder what she'll do when she wakes up and finds me here. _He thought briefly before falling asleep.

The next morning Hermione struggled awake. She opened her eyes sleepily, but instead of the normal view of her room, she found herself staring at something solid. Her eyes traveled up until they reached a face. Malfoy's face. She stifled a scream. She kept completely still, just in case he was a light sleeper. She was so close to him that any movement she made would probably wake him up. First Hermione slowly let go of his hand. Then she tried inching away slowly so she could get away. Then he opened his eyes.

_Malfoy:_

Malfoy had been awake for about half an hour, but he didn't get out of bed because 1: Hermione was holding his hand and 2: He didn't feel like it. He looked at Hermione, sleeping peacefully beside him. She groaned and started to open her eyes. He quickly closed his eyes. He closed them enough for it to seem like he was sleeping but opened them just enough so he could still see Hermione. He could see she had gone still, and was staring at him like she'd just seen a ghost. He could also see she was trying not to scream. She slowly let go of his hand and tried to inch away from him. He opened his eyes and stared right at her.

_Hermione:_

He opened his eyes and stared right into her own. She quickly scrambled away from him and got out of the bed backing away so she was almost against the wall. He laughed. The fear slowly faded from her face, as she realized something. She glared at him, anger written all over her face.

"You were awake the whole time" she hissed accusingly. He didn't bother answering, but he didn't need to, she already knew the answer. "I can not believe you!" She screamed at him suddenly hysterical. She would later be glad she had soundproofed her walls. She turned around to grab her wand but it wasn't there.

"Looking for this Granger?" She spun around and there was Malfoy, spinning her wand in his hand.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why do you have my wand Malfoy?" Without waiting for an answer she advanced then leapt on him without warning trying to claw her wand away from him. He was too quick and jumped out of bed so that she flopped on the bed instead. She got up again and tried to get her wand away from him again, but he grabbed her hands and backed her against the wall, her wand now lying on the dresser. She struggled trying to get away, but his grip was to strong.

She stopped struggling, she knew she wouldn't be able to get away unless Draco released her or loosened his grip. She could now feel his breath on her face he leaned in and she tried to press herself farther back, which wasn't possible since she was already as far back as she could go. But Draco didn't kiss her (thankfully in Hermione's opinion), instead he whispered into her ear.

"You can't beat me Granger, so don't try." It sent shivers down her spine. He let go of her and said "I think I'll keep your wand for now."

Hermione knew she couldn't get her wand back so she stood back helplessly as he picked up her wand from the bed and left the room. Silently she went to her bathroom, locked the door and screamed (again). She got into the shower and had a long relaxing shower. When she got out of the shower, she was feeling much calmer. Then the door opened. Malfoy came in and stared at her. She froze and stayed frozen for about a minute. The only thing she was wearing was a towel.

"Get out!" she screamed feeling suddenly not so calm (that doesn't make much sense but I don't really care). She threw a bar of soap at him. It missed by a mile and hit the door instead.

"You know, I think I'll stay." He smirked

She would have let him except she was wearing a towel and couldn't exactly change with him standing right there.

"Fine. Then turn around."

"I don't think I will" He replied smirking again. She glared. What to do. What to do.

"Oh and just so you know Granger, you can't lock any door against me. My dad's idea so don't go mad on me."

"I don't care! Just get out!" she cried now really frustrated.

"On one condition."

"What?"

"You have to kiss me." He smirked

"Gross!! No way will I do that." She said disgusted

"Fine, but I'll get you either way."

"What?"

"Nothing" he left, shutting the door behind him and leaving her stranded with her thoughts.

She had changed into a sky blue tube top and mini skirt. She stepped into her room intending to get some answers out of Malfoy.

"Malfoy, why can't I lock any doors against you?"

"Because my dad wants us to…get to know each other better."

"Why do I get the feeling that that isn't the whole story?"

"Because it isn't."

"Fine. What did you mean b…? Malfoy! Are you going through my clothes?"

"Yes."

"Well stop!"

"Somebody's grumpy today." He replied but he did stop going through Hermione's trunk.

"Ok. So what did you mean by 'I'll get you either way'?"

"Is this an interview?" Hermione rolled her eyes

"Just answer the question."

"I can't"

"Why?"

"I was sworn to secrecy."

"Ya right"

"Go ask your parents"

"Fine but I'll find out what all this is about eventually"

"I don't doubt that"

"One more question"

"What?" He sighed exasperatedly

"Did you know we were going on this trip?"

"No. Can I leave now? Blaize is coming soon."

"You invited _BLAIZE to come with us!_?!"

"Who did you expect me to invite? Pansy?"

"Yes"

"Blaize _is_ coming, so get over it and I hate Pansy. She's so…clingy"

----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well that was chap 2 hope you liked it. Press that little button down there and give me a review. I know that wasn't a very good ending but I couldn't decide how to end it. Anyway the next chapter will be about how they get to the Caribbean and possibly a little bit more. I don't know. I still have to decide. Sigh. There are so many decisions to make when you're a author. Next chapter will be up in a few days.

12 pg


	3. More Disaster, a plane ride, and 20 q

More Disaster, a Plane Ride, and 20 Questions

Recap:

"You know, I think I'll stay." He smirked

She would have let him except she was wearing a towel and couldn't exactly change with him standing right there.

"Fine. Then turn around."

"I don't think I will" He replied smirking again. She glared. What to do. What to do.

"Oh and just so you know Granger, you can't lock any door against me. My dad's idea so don't go mad on me."

"I don't care! Just get out!" she cried now really frustrated.

"On one condition."

"What?"

"You have to kiss me."

"Gross!! No way will I do that."

"Fine, but in the end, everything will still be the same."

* * *

* * *

Hermione looked at her clock. OMG! It was only 8:00 a.m. and she had already been put through hell.

_What am I being punished for?_ She thought desperately. She turned around and saw Malfoy leaning in the door.

"What do you want now?" She snapped

"My, my. You do ask a lot of questions, don't you" he smirked like usual

"What do you want?" She repeated

"Your mom told me to come get you. We have to leave soon."

"Fine. Now leave."

"Why should I?"

"Cause I said so. And I have to go pick up Kat" Hermione replied irritably

"Then I'll come with you" he said smirking

"Don't you have anything better to do than follow me around and annoy me?"

"Nope. You have nothing to do in your house"

"Well then do me a favor and leave"

Hermione stomped downstairs, grabbed her keys and got into her car. Unfortunately Malfoy followed her. She couldn't do anything about him so she had to let him come. And plus surely she could survive ten minutes in his company. After all she had survived a whole day with him yesterday. She stepped on the gas and let the hood down. When they got to Kat's house Hermione got out. She prayed Malfoy wouldn't follow her, but no such luck. She rung the doorbell and Kat's mom answered the door.

"Hey Mrs. Sanders" Hermione said.

"Good morning Hermione. Good morning …" She looked at Draco.

"Draco Malfoy. How do you do" He replied all charm now.

"It's nice to meet you Draco" She said shaking his hand. Hermione rolled her eyes

"We've just got to get Kat. We're leaving soon." She dragged Draco up the stairs.

"Hey!" he complained "We were just getting to know each other"

"Save the acting for the movies" Hermione said rolling her eyes again. She got to Kat's bedroom door and knocked.

"Come in" Kat mumbled sleepily from the room. Hermione opened the door went over to Kat's bed. She flung the blankets off Kat and said "time to get up" Kat just pulled the blankets back over her (sounds like someone I know coughcoughsistercoughcough). Hermione sighed and got a spare cup from the kitchen and filled it with water. She held it poised over Kat's head for a moment before tipping it onto her head. "Ahhhhhh!" Kat shrieked, bolting upright in her bed.

"What was that for?" She glared at Hermione.

"You asked for it. We have to leave soon and you wouldn't get up" Hermione laughed.

"Fine. You know what? I might just decide not to come after that" They both knew that was an empty threat. Kat got out of bed and stood to go take a shower and change. When she got up Hermione saw that her hair and part of her top was soaked.

"You know, I don't think you really need a shower anymore" Hermione laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll get you back, and believe me you will regret this"

"Yes I'm just shaking from fear" She said sarcastically "Go take a shower or I'll shove you in there with your clothes on"

"Yes mommy" Kat rolled her eyes and entered the washroom laughing. Hermione went to Kat's trunk and started riffling through it to find some clothes that wouldn't wrinkle on the plane. She finally decided on a red halter top and a pair of white jeans. She took the clothes and entered the washroom. Malfoy tried to follow her but she said "oh no you don't" and shut the door in his face. Again.

After Kat had gotten changed she said goodbye to her parents (her mom got very teary) they drove to Hermione's house to say goodbye to her parents (are you sure you'll be okay? Are you sure you know the way to the airport) but she dealt with it. They were her parents after all. Blaize had arrived while they were at Kat's house and had been waiting very impatiently for them to get back. They loaded their luggage into the trunk and got back into the car, with Malfoy in the passenger seat (unfortunately) and Kat and Blaize in the back seat. Since the drive to the airport took about an hour and a half with all the traffic, she let the hood down and turned on the radio.

"Don't you have anything better?" Malfoy complained. He complained about the radio so much that she finally turned on a cd she had burned herself. Right now it was blasting 'when I'm gone' by Emenem when Blaize leaned forward and whispered 'did you miss me? Or did you find somebody else to snog' into Hermione's ear. Hermione turned red but ignored him. Malfoy burst out laughing since Blaize had told him every little detail of the incident, but Kat was confused, so Draco explained to her.

"We had a masquerade ball at our school once and nobody knew who anybody was and Blaize started dancing with Granger and they started snogging in front of everybody. And while they were snogging, Blaize's mask fell off. You should have seen her face! It was hilarious! She ran away so fast she could have won a marathon, and she was wearing high heels."

By this time Kat was snickering even though she tried hard to hide it. When they finally reached the airport Hermione was so relieved because Malfoy and Blaize told even more embarrassing story's about her and even Kat told a few! I mean she was supposed to be her best friend! And she didn't even know how Blaize and Malfoy knew everything that they did. Hermione parked the car and they got their trunks out of the car. They went through the revolving doors into the airport which was jam packed with people trying to catch their planes. They had to go through rigorous airport security and Hermione even had to give up her beloved Gucci purse! (LOL). They were one of the first people to board the plane because they had first class tickets. A flight attendant let them onto the plane and they sat down into their seats, and some how she ended up sitting next to, you guessed it, Malfoy. Hermione groaned. Wasn't she ever going to get rid of him? Well at least she had gotten her wand back. She had told her parents that she would not go on the trip unless Malfoy gave back her wand. Another flight attendant came up to them and asked them if they would like anything to drink. The flight attendant was hardly older than them and acted all flirty around Malfoy. _I can't believe they actually like him! Okay I admit he is a little hot, ok maybe a lot but that's no reason to act like a slut around him. _Hermione thought.

When the plane had filled up the signal came on to put on their seatbelts so they could take off. Hermione put hers on immediately but Malfoy was to busy flirting with the flight attendant to notice. Then another flight attendant came around and told the other flight attendant (who's name was Christy) off because she hadn't left when the plane started to move and she was led away but not before she told Malfoy that she would be back to 'check on them' later.

"Put on your seatbelt" She told Malfoy. At first he refused because apparently they were too constricting, but she persisted and he finally gave in.

"So worried about my wellbeing Granger?"

"No. I just don't want to be blamed for killing you when you die" Hermione tried looking out the window to distract herself from the fact that Malfoy was sitting right next to her, but he was making that very difficult because he kept putting his arm around her shoulder. When she slapped away his hand for the tenth time she turned to him and leaned close as if to kiss him but instead she said "If you do that again I'll hex your balls off when we get off this plane. The plane had barely leveled off when Christy was back. She sat on the arm rest of Malfoy's seat and pretended to be innocently talking to Draco but everyone could tell she was flirting with him. Then Malfoy and Christy went off and sat in a pair of empty seats near the front to 'talk' but they were obviously going to have a snog. But then the same flight attendant who had dragged Christy off before (his name is Aaron) caught them, and Christy was sent to work in one of the other parts of the plane. Malfoy came back led by Aaron who was telling him that he was not allowed to kiss a flight attendant on duty.

"Malfoy! What a surprise to see you!" Then she put a very fake worried expression on her face and said "Malfoy, you didn't tell me you were gay! You have to learn to put lipstick on properly! You look a mess! I'll have to give you fashion lessons one day or you'll be killed for looking ugly!" Hermione shook her head. Aaron tried not to laugh (Aaron is like one year older than Hermione just to tell you).

"Shut up Granger, or I'll …"

"Or you'll what?" Hermione cut him off "put lipstick on me?" This time Aaron burst out laughing and Malfoy turned to him.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked Aaron furiously "I am a Malfoy and I could have you fired and you won't be able to get a job anywhere again! Do you understand?"

"Ignore him" Hermione said to Aaron "he has some issues…and something stuck up his ass" she added

"I'll keep that in mind" Aaron smiled, turned and walked away to go see to other peoples demands.

Malfoy wiped the lipstick off his mouth and said "Actually I'm not surprised Christy wanted to kiss me. I am a very good kisser. But you don't need to get jealous. I'll save a kiss just for you."

"Dream on lover boy" Hermione snorted "For all I care you could go snog all the girls in America"

"You want proof that I'm a good kisser? Well then you got it"

He leaned in and kissed her. She was so startled that she almost jumped into the air, she slowly relaxed, but then she realized what she was doing, and pulled away.

"Eww! You just kissed me! Disgusting"

"Still think I'm a bad kisser?"

"Yes" Hermione lied

Then, as if she had just appeared out of nowhere, came Christy. Spying her, Malfoy rolled his eyes. He'd had his fill of her already. Hurriedly he turned to Hermione and grabbed her and kissed her again. Hermione tried to pull away but he held her where she was.

"Just play along!" Malfoy muttered to her. She tried to pull away again

"I would prefer not to" she hissed back

"I didn't say you had a choice" He replied. Hermione knew when she had been defeated so she just relaxed '_pretend he's some other guy and not Malfoy' _she told herself. Eventually Draco let go of her and she wiped her mouth on a tissue that was in the pocket in front of her.

"Kiss me again Malfoy and you will regret it." She threatened

"Would you prefer that Christy was back here?"

"No. I would prefer it if you leave" She folded her arms and looked out the window again.

"Since this is going to be a really long trip, why don't we do something to make it shorter?"

"I'm not going to kiss you again if that's what you mean"

"Well that was the first option, the second option is that we play 20 questions"

"Malfoy, do you really think that I'd be dumb enough to agree to that?"

"Why exactly would you be dumb to agree to play 20 questions with me?"

"Cause when we go back to school you could tell everybody else everything that I told you"

"Ya, but then you would tell everybody everything I told you" he pointed out

"Oh. Right" Hermione said taken aback

"So will you play?" he prompted

Hermione sighed "okay"

"I'll start" Malfoy said "How many guys have you ever kissed and who were they"

"Right to the kissing. Typical guy. Fine. I've kissed eleven guys and they are: Ron, Jason, Blaize, you, Connor, Jordan, Zack, Darren, Alex, Mark, and Chris."

"My turn" Hermione said "How Many girls have you kissed and their names"

He raised his eyebrows at her but answered anyway "I've kissed around…50 girls and they are: you, Christy, Pansy and I didn't bother to find out the other ones."

"You mean you didn't even know their names and they kissed you?"

"Ya, I'm so hot they don't even care" Hermione rolled her eyes

"You know you're the typical guy"

"What?"

"Oh, right. I should have know your vocabulary didn't stretch this far"

"Don't insult me"

"Just ask your question"

"What do you want to be when you get out of Hogwarts?" Hermione looked at him surprised. She had expected him to ask stupid questions like the first one. Not questions like this.

"I want to be a healer, because I want to do something to help end the war, but I don't want to go out front and kill people, I want to save them"

"Okay your turn"

"How many girls have you slept with?"

"And you say I get right to the kissing? What about you?"

"Just answer the question"

"20"

"20? You are not serious"

"What can I say? The girls just love me. My turn: How many guys have you slept with?

"3"

"Only?"

"I'm not a slut"

"Fair enough. Your turn"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Of everything you could ask me you ask me my favorite color?"

"I'm asking a question so answer it"

"Black and blue"

"Why? Cause you like to beat up people" Hermione smiled in a teasing manner

"No cause I like the ocean and black because I like the night time"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red because I like the sunset and green cause…I just like it." Hermione glanced at the movie screen and saw that her favorite movie (Pirates of the Caribbean) had just started.

"Can we finish this game later? I really want to watch this."

"Sure" Malfoy shrugged.

Hermione quickly put on her headphones so she could here what they were saying. Malfoy looked at her for a moment before putting on his own.

They had been on the plane for three hours already and they had been watching the ending of the movie when Hermione thought she would close her eyes for a moment and instead fell asleep.

Draco looked at Hermione. She had fallen asleep, again. Her head was leaning on his shoulder so he put his arm around her shoulders. He sighed. If he had to spend his whole life with her, they might as well try to get along, but then again, Hermione didn't know that she had to spend her whole life with him and he wasn't sure if she would take it so well.

Half an hour later, Hermione woke up just as they were going to land, to find Draco Malfoy's arm around her shoulders, and strangely she didn't mind, but she pushed his arm away anyway. She wasn't going to have anyone thinking that she liked him (and she doesn't yet). She buckled on her seat belt and moments later she felt a thump as the plane touched the ground (anyone who's been on a plane, knows it takes much longer to land but who cares). Hermione took out her carry on bag out of the hold above their seat and followed Draco out of the plane.

* * *

That's chapter 3. I know my endings are a little weak but chapter 5 will end with a bang, and I don't know bout chap 4, but enough of my yapping, press that button and review.

12 pg


	4. Caribbean Sun

Caribbean Sun

Recap:

He leaned in and kissed her. She was so startled that she almost jumped into then air, but she slowly relaxed, but then she realized what she was doing, and pulled away.

"Eww! You just kissed me! Disgusting"

"Still think I'm a bad kisser?"

"Yes" Hermione lied

Then, as if she had just appeared out of nowhere, came Christy. Spying her, Malfoy rolled his eyes. He'd had his fill of her already. Hurriedly he turned to Hermione and grabbed her and kissed her again. Hermione tried to pull away but he held her where she was.

"Just play along!" Malfoy muttered to her. She tried to pull away again

"I would prefer not to" she hissed back

"I didn't say you had a choice" He replied.

* * *

* * *

When out of the plane, Hermione and Draco waited for Blaize, and Kat to come out. Finally they came into view.

"Hey guys over here" Hermione waved to them.

They walked over, "That was a long plane ride." Kat complained.

She and Hermione hooked arms and started to walk.

"You and Blaize seem chummy." Hermione said.

Kat blushed scarlet. "It's nothing like that." She replied quickly, too quickly, she's was obviously in denial.

"Oh yes! It's so obviously nothing" she teased. Kat blushed again. "Well at least I didn't kiss him like you kissed Draco"

It was Hermione's turn to blush "He kissed me!"

"And Blaize's arm wasn't around me either" Kat continued ignoring Hermione's protest.

"You can't blame me for that! I was asleep!" Hermione tried to protest again

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be making such a big fuss" Kat pointed out laughing. Hermione turned red again, of course Kat was right, like usual.

"You changed the subject!" Hermione said "We were talking about you and Blaize, not me and Malfoy"

"Now who's trying to change the subject?" Kat teased

"I…you…but…fine! I give up! It's useless trying to argue with you." Hermione finally admitted defeat "but that doesn't mean I'm letting you off the hook about Blaize" Hermione warned. Kat groaned. "Let's just hope you forget…" But they both knew that wasn't about to happen. Hermione grinned. Malfoy and Blaize caught up to them as they stopped at the luggage belt. Hermione spotted her bag almost immediately and went to get it. When she reached it she grabbed a hold of the handle and heaved, but it hardly moved an inch. Hermione tried again to pull it off, but to no effect. Suddenly Malfoy was by her side. He dragged her bag off the belt with obvious ease and led them back to were Kat and Blaize were standing. "Thanks" Hermione managed to say. Malfoy just nodded. When Malfoy came through the crowd with Hermione's suitcase with Hermione following, Kat started laughing so hard she was clutching her stomach, and it wasn't because Hermione hadn't been able to get her own luggage. Hermione turned red and Malfoy and Blaize looked at Kat as if she were crazy. Malfoy and Blaize also got their luggage and Kat's was the last one to come into sight. When Kat's suitcase came around she had the same problem as Hermione, she couldn't move it an inch. This time it was Blaize's turn to help, Hermione's turn to laugh, and Kat's turn to blush. Blaize and Malfoy glanced at each other sharing a glance that obviously said 'have they gone crazy or what?'

They exited the airport to find unfamiliar sounds and sights. They hailed a cab and loaded in the luggage, or Blaize and Malfoy did anyway because Hermione and Kat couldn't lift them. They already had reservations at a hotel called the 'Caribbean Sun'. It was on a beach and obviously a five star hotel. They entered the lobby after a half an hour drive and were greeted by a receptionist at the front desk. Malfoy got out reservation papers and handed them to the receptionist. _I wonder were he got them _she thought briefly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy?" came a voice that startled Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Umm…there's no Mrs. Malfoy here" Hermione said confused

"The reservations say there is a Mrs. Malfoy here" The man said again

"Well there's obviously been some confusion, because I'm confused" Hermione told the man.

Malfoy dragged the person aside and told him something. A look of understanding came over the mans face before they came back and the man said "sorry for the confusion. I'm the owner of the hotel." He shook hands with all of them before calling somebody over to show them to their rooms.

"What did you say to that man?" Hermione asked when they were in the elevator

"I can't tell you." Malfoy said exasperatedly

"Why?" Hermione demanded

Draco rolled his eyes "how many times do I have to tell you? I've been sworn to secrecy!"

"But why?" Hermione persisted

"Because they don't want me to tell you. They want to tell you themselves."

"They who?" Hermione asked suspiciously

"Why do you ask so many bloody questions?"

"Just answer!"

"Your parents and my parents! Happy now?"

"No" Hermione muttered

"Look" Malfoy sighed "If I could tell you, don't you think I would have by now?"

"No" Hermione muttered again. Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Hermione just glared at him. They finally reached their rooms and Kat and Hermione went into their room while Draco and Blaize went into theirs.

"What were you and Draco arguing about?" Kat asked

"I wanted to know what he said to the owner person and he wouldn't tell me. And what was with the Mrs. Malfoy thing? Do any of us look old enough to be married?"

"We might have pulled it off if we had been wearing tons of makeup." But of course what little makeup they had been wearing had come off on the plane.

Hermione tried and failed to lift her suitcase onto her bed so she just dragged it to the foot of the bed and started to unpack. A while later both the guys entered their room and sat on the beds, Malfoy on Hermione's and Blaize on Kat's.

"Why does it take girls so long to do everything and why do they bring so many clothes?" Blaize asked Malfoy, who was sitting on her bed.

"How should I know? I'm not a girl" Draco replied

"Are you sure?"

Malfoy threw one of her shirts at him. Hermione held out her hand for the shirt with one hand on her hip and Blaize grudgingly handed it over since he had been planning to throw it back at Malfoy.

She hung the shirt in the closet, and when she turned around, Malfoy was going through her suitcase. She walked over until she was standing right in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"What is it with you and going through my stuff?" she huffed annoyed

"I'm bored" He replied

"Of course you're bored! Because there is nothing in this world that could possibly interest a _Malfoy_" she said sarcastically

"You interest me" he smirked "Which is why I'm going through your suitcase"

"Shut up" she hit on the head and turned back to her closet

"Ow! What was that for?" Malfoy complained

"For being a stupid idiot" Hermione turned around at the sound of laughing. When she turned around she found Kat rolling around on her bed because she was laughing so hard.

"Kat! Shut up. This is _so _not the time" Hermione said with a red face. She dragged Kat up and pulled her into the corner so they could talk without the guys hearing. The guys in turn were watching with interest.

"Don't you dare!" she hissed at the guys before pulling Kat away. Kat of course had no clue what she was talking about. She had been warning the guys not to use magic to listen in on them.

In the corner Hermione was threatening Kat. "Do anything that gives away what we were talking about and I swear I _will_ tell Blaize you like him"

"But I didn't say that!" Kat protested loud enough for the guys to hear

"Yes, but they won't know that" Hermione grinned

"You wouldn't dare! Cause if you do I'll tell Malfoy you like him!" It was Kat's turn to grin.

"Fine but don't give us away! It'll be the end of my life at school! I'll never be able to show my face there ever again!"

"That's not my problem. I don't go to your school."

"Kat!" Hermione said warningly

"Fine. I'll hold my tongue. For now." Kat grinned again. Hermione rolled her eyes. They went back to where the beds were. They both sat on their beds and glanced at each other and grinned. Hermione held up three fingers counting down. When all her fingers were down, Hermione and Kat both pushed Draco and Blaize off of the beds. The boys, being unprepared, hit the ground with thuds. Kat and Hermione laughed. While she was laughing Draco had gotten off the floor and came up behind her. He put his hands around her waist and lifted her up easily. She shrieked. Draco sat back down on Hermione's bed and pulled her into his lap. She struggled to get away but Draco held her easily.

"Let GO!" Hermione said still trying in vain to wriggle away from him.

Blaize and Kat glanced at them, then at each other and left the room. Once they had left Hermione stopped struggling since she obviously wasn't going to be going any where. Instead she twisted around to face Draco.

"Why do we always end up in the same situation? I'm in your lap AGAIN."

He grinned at her "You want a different situation? Well you got it. I didn't do this last time" He leaned in and kissed her. She was startled but for some strange reason, she didn't pull away. His grip on her loosened and she jumped away, this time escaping him. "Hey" he protested. I guess he wasn't used to girls pulling away from him. He got up and caught her again. He spun her around and said "I'll get you either way" again that same sentence. Hermione pulled away from him, this time he didn't protest. There was an uncomfortable silence and Draco was the one who broke it.

"I think we should go see what Blaize and Kat are up to"

Two minutes later, Hermione bound into the guys' bedroom now pretending that nothing had happened. "Kit Kat! (That's Kat's nickname) We have to go exploring!" Kat and Blaize, who had been talking, broke off.

"Sure" Kat said eager for a chance to talk to Hermione alone. "Talk to you later" Kat said to Blaize before bounding past Draco and out of the room after Hermione.

"Do you like her?" Blaize asked Draco when the girls left. "Ya I guess. But I don't really have a choice either" Then he explained all about the arranged marriage and how Hermione didn't know yet.

"Do you like Kat?" he asked after he had finished explaining.

Blaize looked at the ceiling and then said "Yes. But there's the problem of her being a muggle."

Kat and Hermione were running down the halls of the hotel trying to find the elevator. Even though they hadn't had any sugar, they were hyper.

"Hey Hermione! Are you still sure there's nothing between you and Draco?" She giggled again

Hermione hesitated and that's what gave her away "Yes I'm sure" she called back

"Liar! There is something going on isn't there"

"No. We're just friends" Hermione paused. Were they friends? Just weeks ago they had been the worst enemies. She frowned. Well the way Draco had been acting for the last couple of days proved that they were past that stage. At least for now. Who knew what it would be like when they went back to Hogwarts? Finally she concluded that they were some sort of mutated version of friends and sighed. At least that was one less thing to have to lie about. Hermione stopped as they reached the elevator.

"Really?" Kat asked sceptically. "Because i'm pretty sure that it was mentioned more than once that you guys did not get along. At all."

"Well things change." Hermione stated defensively.

"In less than a week?" Kat raised her brow as one corner of her mouth twitched up in a barely suppressed grin.

"I thought you wanted me to get along with him." Hermione sulked. How was Kat able to read her so well? And how was she supposed to explain what didn't even make sense to her? By the time they had found the pool (getting lost more than once in the process), they were once again hyper and Blaise and Draco had managed to catch up to them.

"Hey. Blaise greeted them. "We thought that since there's nothing else to do, we would join you guys." Hermione and Kat looked at each other and fell into fits of laughter, again for no reason.

"Have you guys had any sugar?" Draco asked them

Hermione shook her head still laughing.

"Caffeine?" Again Hermione shook her head

"Have you gone crazy?" He suggested

This time Hermione stopped laughing long enough to give him a glare. Draco looked away with his eyebrows raised.

"Do I look crazy to you?" Hermione demanded.

"Yes" he muttered. Hermione hit him on the head.

"Chill! I'm joking." He scowled rubbing the injured spot.

They stopped at the window that overlooked the pool and examined it. Seeing as it was a five star hotel, it was to be expected that everything there would be the best. Hermione and Kat however not being as spoiled as certain others who accompanied them, were not as prepared as said boys for the spectacular sight. It was huge! On the green tile a few reclining chairs lay for those guests who wanted to relax and enjoy the magnificent view of the beach. In one corner a bar (currently closed) was also placed for those who were old enough to enjoy the services they provided.

"Lets go look inside!" Hermione said almost bouncing with excitement.

"Look? We gotta _swim_ in it!" Kat replied equally awed.

"Fine I'll get our stuff. You guys stay here."

"But…" Blaise tried to protest, but Hermione was already gone.

Two minutes later Hermione came running back with all their stuff. She threw the guy's clothes at them and then passed Kat's bikini to her still jogging towards the pool. The others had to run to catch up with her. She threw open the pool door and hurried into the locker room, eager to go swim. Kat came in after her and started to change. Hermione threw open the locker room door and started to run towards the pool, when suddenly she was caught from behind and picked up. Then she was thrown into the pool face first. She surfaced, sputtering, to find Malfoy laughing his head off.

"I thought that since you were in such a hurry, I'd help you out."

"You're a first class _idiot!_" She shouted splashing him with water.

She climbed out and headed to the locker room passing an amused Kat on her way. Once she was inside, she grinned evilly and waved her wand. Seconds later, Malfoy yelped, and a huge splash could be heard. Now smug, Hermione put her wand away and rejoined the others. Now it was her turn to laugh as she went to stand by Kat and Blaise to watch Draco in the pool.

"I'll get you for that Granger, you will pay."

Hermione laughed. "I'm so scared" she pretended to shiver in fear. "I'm going to the hot tub" she called over her shoulder as Kat and Blaise jumped into the pool with Draco.

Just as Hermione got in, a group of hot boys exited the locker rooms and joined her.

"Hey there." Said one of the boys. He sat down right next to her. '_Way to close for comfort'_ she thought '_and plus, there's still a lot of room in here.'_

"Hi" Hermione replied uninterested. She then proceeded to ignore him and looked around at the other boys in the hot tub. Finally Hermione got so creeped out by the boy sitting beside her that she got up, water cascading down around her, and left the hot tub and went to the pool. Unknown to her a pair of eyes followed her movements. The eyes landed on Malfoy and froze. The boy turned back to his friends and grinned.

* * *

That's chapter 2… with a cliff hanger… what does this guy have to do with Malfoy? Read and find out. So review and tell me how it is, and at the risk of sounding clichéd, the more you review the faster I'll get the next chapter up!!

11 pgs


	5. The rest of 20 Questions

The Rest of 20 Questions

Recap: Blaise and Kat glanced at them, then at each other and left the room. Once they had left Hermione stopped struggling since she obviously wasn't going to be going any where. Instead she twisted around to face Draco.

"Why do we always end up in the same situation? I'm in your lap AGAIN."

He grinned at her "You want a different situation? Well you got it. I didn't do this last time" He leaned in and kissed her. She was startled but for some strange reason, she didn't pull away. His grip on her loosened and she jumped away, this time escaping him. "Hey" he protested. I guess he wasn't used to girls pulling away from him. He got up and caught her again. He spun her around and said "I'll get you either way" again that same sentence. Hermione pulled away from him, this time he didn't protest. There was an uncomfortable silence and Draco was the one who broke it.

"Maybe we should go see what Blaise and Kat are up to"

* * *

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed waiting for Kat to get out of the shower so she could have a turn. They, along with the boys, had decided to shower in their own rooms because the showers by the pool were so crowded.

Kat finally emerged from the bathroom with her still dripping with water, although this time it was fresh and not salt water. She had a towel around her shoulders to keep her clothes from getting wet and she sat down on her bed, opening the armoire and grabbing the TV remote on her way there. "Your turn" she called to Hermione. But she was already in the bathroom. Kat shrugged and turned on the TV.

Inside the bathroom, Hermione had turned on the water and had gotten in. One minute later, the hot water turned to cold, and Hermione yelped in shock and leapt out of the shower. "Kat!" Hermione yelled wrapping a towel around her and running out of the washroom. "You wasted all of the hot water!" then she froze. Because they had company. No prizes for guessing who it was.

Three faces stared back at her in surprise and Hermione felt herself turn red as she said "I'll come back later" before turning around, running back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and leaving two certain guys with their mouths hanging open. Back in the washroom, Hermione was slowly changing into her pajamas because they had been in the pool for several hours and it was now 8:00 o'clock. Hermione walked back into the room hoping that the guys had left. No such luck.

There was an uncomfortable silence broken only by Hermione coughing nervously. Finally Kat broke it.

"So do you guys wanna stay for dinner?" The boys agreed. They decided that the best course of action would be to just order pizza. This decided Draco went to the telephone. He lifted the receiver and dialed the number. He held it to his ear and waited impatiently for someone to pick up on the other end. When it was finally picked up by the poor guy on the phone almost 2 minutes later, Draco started yelling.

"How long does it take to pick up the damn phone? I've been calling for almost 2 minutes! What were you doing? Obviously not your job!" Draco fumed. He hated to be kept waiting. Hermione and Kat looked at him in shock while Blaise just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Woah Malfoy calm down!" Hermione finally managed as Draco kept yelling. His glare focused on her this time.

"Fine if you're so great why don't _you _talk to the fool?" Malfoy asked annoyed.

"You know, I think I will" she replied "You obviously can't handle it." Hermione smirked. "What does everyone want to eat?" she asked looking around

"Cheese pizza" they chorused

A minute later she hung up the phone and looked around. "Now that we have actually ordered instead of yelling at innocent people," She glanced at Malfoy who scowled, "we only have one problem. They don't deliver."

"See! I told you he wasn't doing his job!" Malfoy cut in. Hermione ignored him.

"So somebody has to go get it. It's not that far. It's about a block away from here."

"I'll go" Kat said

"I'll go with you" Blaise added hurriedly

"You sure?" Hermione asked

"Ya. It'll be good to get some fresh air"

"Ok then. You guys should probably head out right now though. You don't know how long it'll take to find the store."

Kat and Blaise agreed and left holding one of the cards to get into the rooms. Hermione and Draco were left in an uncomfortable silence which Draco eventually broke.

"You know. We never finished playing 20 questions." Hermione looked up from her position on her bed.

"We could finish it right now." Hermione said. Right now she would do almost anything to break the silence. Draco agreed and said 'Which question are we on?' Hermione thought back to the plane ride and replied.

"Ok, I have to ask you my fourth question."

"Ask away."

"Do you like anyone?" Draco thought for a minute.

"Nope"

"Not even Pansy?"

"I'll answer that if it's your fifth question."

"No!" Hermione said quickly

"Ok. Then it's my turn"

"Do you like anyone?"

Hermione muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'copycat' but she replied "No"

Then Hermione got a brainwave. With her eyes glinting mischievously she asked "What are our parents hiding from me?"

Draco rolled his stormy eyes. "For the last fricken time I can't tell you!" Hermione pouted.

"You have to tell me. This is 20 questions. You have to tell the truth!"

"I am perfectly aware of what game I am playing and the rules but my promise means more to me then this game. And by the way that was your fifth question. And no I don't care that it wasn't answered." He answered when she opened her mouth again. Knowing that she wouldn't win the argument, she shut her mouth and settled for glaring at him.

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Is that your fifth question?" (See another question! Said Draco)

He thought about it and said "Ya"

"Because unlike some people I want to learn stuff and I'm curious."

"Overload of information!" he said sarcastically (he's implying that he doesn't think that she gave him much of an answer). Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"What do you want to be after Hogwarts?" (A/N: I know I said that Hermione wanted to be a healer in chap 3 but she actually wants to be an auror but I'm too lazy to change it so just thought that you should know that)

"I…I want to be an auror." He said firmly

"O, really? Well, then…Okay."

"My turn." As Draco said this he got an idea. It was a crazy idea but an idea none the less. He knew asking this question would lead to nothing good and he wouldn't be surprised if she thought he was being an idiot. In fact he thought that he was a idiot himself jus for thinking about asking this let alone actually asking her.

Draco took a deep breath and started. "If you had to, would you…would you m-marry me?"

* * *

A/N: Yes I no!!!!!!!! Cliffhanger. Muhaha! I wonder what she say's! O wait. I already know what she's gonna say! I'm the author. This is for all the people that gave me cliffhangers. And I have to admit it's kind of fun to… so I'll probably put in a bunch more! Doesn't that make you sooo happy? If it doesn't, I don't care cause it makes me happy and that's all that matters. JK! LOL! Hope you like the chapter. I know I haven't posted in a long time and I have to clear this up. IT WAS NOT MY FAULT! My internet wasn't working so I hope none of you are mad at me. I'll get the next chapter up as fast as I can. Sorry if this note is too long and the chapter to short

LUV,

AVI. (not the author Avi. This is my nickname.)


	6. Old Friends

Old "Friends"

"Overload of information!" he said sarcastically (he's implying that he doesn't think that she gave him much of an answer). Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"What do you want to be after Hogwarts?" (A/N: I know I said that Hermione wanted to be a healer in chap 3 but she actually wants to be an auror but I'm too lazy to change it so just thought that you should know that)

"I…I want to be an auror." He said firmly

"O, really? Well, then…Okay."

"My turn." As Draco said this he got an idea. It was a crazy idea but an idea none the less. He knew asking this question would lead to nothing good and he wouldn't be surprised if she thought he was being an idiot. In fact he thought that he was an idiot himself jus for thinking about asking this let alone actually asking her.

Draco took a deep breath and started. "If you had to, would you…would you m-marry me?"

----------------------------------------------------

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

----------------------------------------------------

Draco took a deep breath and started. "If you had to, would you…would you m-marry me?"

There was silence. It took Hermione a moment before the words actually formed in her brain and then it took her another two minutes to realize that her mouth was hanging open and that Draco was still staring at her.

Then she grinned. "This is a joke isn't it? Very funny. You actually had me going there for a minute."

"This isn't a joke." He said quietly. Her mouth fell open again although this time she closed it almost right away.

"No I wouldn't." She said firmly and she meant it. After all she couldn't get over 6 years of hate that quickly and for all she knew he was still the jerk he had always been.

For a moment she thought that she saw pain flash in his eyes, but then dismissed it because Draco Malfoy didn't feel pain and after all why would he be feeling pain because of her answer anyway? Just then thankfully, Kat and Blaize walked in the door. Their eyes swept from Hermione to Draco. Both of who were feeling more than a bit uncomfortable. They also thankfully, didn't question them. They placed the pizza on the table and Kat said "okay let's eat and then we can… do whatever we want to do!" She seemed to have told herself to act like nothing had happened and question Hermione later. Blaize decided to do the same thing.

They ate their pizza and chatted away. After they finished, Kat sat down on the bed and grinned. "You know what we should do?" Her words were met with blank looks. She sighed exasperatedly as if she were trying to explain to a three year old that the "pencil" he was holding was a ball (I don't know where I got that but okay.) "Truth or dare! Really guys! How could you not know _that_?"

Hermione's blank look turned to one of horror. She would not play truth or dare with _Malfoy_ of all people. Especially after he had just asked her to marry him. And plus, there was no telling what he would make her do.

She zoned back to reality to find that they were all looking at her, waiting for an answer. "Err…What did you say?"

Kat rolled her eyes. "Are you in for truth or dare or not?" Blaize said slowly.

"Oh right. I knew that." They raised their eyebrows at her. She ignored them. "No. Absolutely not." She said crossing her arms.

"Plllease?" Kat asked doing her famous puppy dog face. Hermione faltered for a minute but put up her shield again. "NO"

"O come on Granger. Don't be a spoil sport." Hermione glared at him. She had decided to act like nothing had happened when Kat and Blaize had been gone.

"Fine! I'll play. Happy?" Hermione had known her competitive streak would get her in a difficult position one day. She sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Okay." Kat started. "Only two rules. One: No rebounds. Two: No disgusting stuff. Let's start. I'm going first."

"Hermione. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She replied firmly. Kat grinned. "Hermione I dare you to sit on Draco's lap for the rest of the game."

"Ummm. Can I choose truth?" She asked meekly. Kat shook her head. "Oh and one more rule. If you don't do a dare or don't want to answer a question, you have to take off one piece of clothing." Hermione glared at Kat and went to the other side of their little circle and sat on Draco's lap. Eventually as the game progressed, Hermione relaxed. She noticed how warm and comfortable his chest was. _NO! I did not just think that! His chest is not comfortable! _ It was now twelve o' clock and she drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat down on his lap and Draco resisted the urge to put his arms around her. He felt her relax against him and at twelve she fell asleep. This gave him an excuse to put his arms around her as she was about to fall off the bed. Eventually everybody drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Draco woke to find a curtain of silky chestnut spread out over his chest. Then he saw Hermione's head. She started to stir. '_This can't be good…' _he thought as she opened her eyes.

He quickly closed his own eyes to make it look like he was still sleeping. Partly because he wanted to see her reaction and partly because she would probably get angry if she saw that he was awake and he didn't want her anger to be directed to him like it always was. Personally he thought that if she was going to get mad at anyone, it should be Kat. After all if Kat hadn't dared her to sit on his lap for the rest of the game she wouldn't have fallen asleep on him.

----------------------------------------------------

Hermione awoke the next morning to find that her pillow was moving. Breathing to be more specific. But who cared about specifics? Confused she opened her eyes. _'Pillows don't breathe'_ she thought. Then she saw a head. Her 'pillow' as it turned out was nothing other than Draco Malfoy's chest. She stifled a scream because he was still asleep. Or so she thought. Then she saw that his eyes were open just a crack. Barely noticeable, but still there.

'_He is the biggest jerk on the planet!!'_ Hermione thought with narrowed eyes. She made it seem as if she didn't know that he was awake and got off him trying not to move a lot. Once she was off him, she grabbed a pillow and started to beat him with it. Immediately his eyes snapped open.

"Oof!" He said as he lost all the air in his stomach due to a particularly hard hit from the pillow. He quickly rolled out of the way to avoid another blow. He jumped up, snatched the pillow from her hands and grabbed her wrists. She struggled for a moment before giving up. _'Why does he always seem to beat me?_

"_Maybe it's because he had muscles and you don't." _Interrupted an annoying voice in her head. Also know as her conscience.

'Shut up' She snapped back to it.

In reality Draco was saying to her: "I have pretty good reflexes for someone who just woke up, if I do say so my self." He flashed her his famous trademark smirk.

"I would agree…" She started and he looked surprised. "If you had actually been asleep, you big, fat, JERK!!" He rolled his eyes. "That is the second time you have pretended to be asleep!!"

With the smirk firmly in place, he said "I was only pretending to be asleep so you wouldn't get mad at me. If you should get mad at anyone, it should be Kat since she was the one who dared you to sit in my lap. By the way, was it comfortable? I'm told it is."

"Okay first, Kat wasn't the one pretending to be asleep and second, I don't even know how to reply to that comment!"

"So in other words, you found it comfortable."

"NO! Get that through your head! Geez!"

'_Liar. You soo found it comfortable. Why else would you have fallen asleep there? You usually fall asleep at like 3 or 4 in the morning'_ (A/N: As you can see, this conscience has some attitude. LMAO) said the little voice inside her head. Hermione ignored it.

"Ok! No need to get _mad_." He rolled his eyes.

"The only reason I get mad at you is because you're always acting like a jerk. You walk around the school like you own it and you think everyone on this planet was put there just to make you happy. You think people are just things with no feeling put there so you can annoy them. You treat girls like there toys and throw them away the next day like they don't have hearts. You hate everybody that isn't in your house and you think that everybody is below you and that you can just walk all over them. You are an obnoxious, selfish, annoying, stupid, idiotic FERRET!" Hermione said now panting as if she had just run a race.

"Are you done yet?" Malfoy asked looking bored and as if Hermione's little rant had not affected him.

"Since my words are obviously having no effect on your brain, I am done. For now. Do you even have a brain?" She spat still angry. Unknown to the quarreling two, Kat and Blaize had woken up and were now watching them with amusement.

"Noooo." Draco said sarcastically "I get the second highest grades in the school because I'm dumb!" He rolled his eyes

"They are soo meant to be together. They look cute together to." Kat whispered to Blaize. Blaize looked a little doubtful.

"I don't know… I mean this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about here. He can't stay with a girl for more than 1 week. That's his personal record." Kat grinned

"If anyone can change that, it's Hermione. They were meant to be together. I can just feel it." She insisted

"Ok. Whatever you say." Blaize said still a little doubtful.

Hermione then jerked her wrists out from Draco's grasp and stood up, her face conveying her annoyance. She then noticed that Kat and Blaize were awake and said "We should go get dressed and then we can go out somewhere." She was pointedly ignoring Draco who was sitting on her bed amused. They all agreed and the guys went to their room to get dressed. The girls changed and if any guys had been looking at them, they would have been drooling. Hermione was wearing a red halter top and dark jeans. Kat on the other hand was wearing a sky blue tube top and a jean mini skirt. Hermione found it funny that the guys were taking longer to get dressed than them so she offered to go get them so that she could tease them about it.

Hermione walked into the hallway and she was just about to knock on the guy's door when she was tapped on the shoulder. She spun around to see the guy from the hot tub grinning at her. She took a step back as he was so close to her and found to her surprise and dismay that she hit the wall. There was nowhere to run if he tried anything. He put his arms on the walls on either side of her trapping her. Suddenly he was leaning in towards her. His lips caught hers and there was nothing for a moment before she started trying to get away from him. Now if you've every been in a position like this, you'll find that it's kind of hard to back away from someone when you're trapped against a wall. Again very suddenly the guy was pulled away from her. She took a moment to get her bearings before she saw that Draco was about to punch the guy. '_So much for not trying anything' _she thought

"NO!" Her cry rang out. Draco's mouth opened to protest. "Let me." He immediately shut his mouth. Hermione punched the guy squarely in the face. She then waited for the guy to get up from the ground, intending to punch him again. He got up but something stopped her from punching him again. Maybe it was the fact that Draco had drawn his wand. "_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DRACO MALFOY? PUT THAT THING AWAY RIGHT NOW!" _ She then proceeded to snatch away his wand and prepare to cast and obliviation spell on him but before she could do anything, the guy drew a wand successfully shocking her.

"That wasn't a good move." The guy sneered at her. Then he disarmed her and took both of their wands.

"_BLOODY HELL GRANGER! ARE YOU STUPID? NOW HE HAS A WAND AND WE DON'T! DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO MESS UP EVERYTHING?_"

"_YA WELL SORRY FOR THINKING HE WAS A MUGGLE IN A __MUGGLE__ HOTEL! YOU KNOW WHERE __MUGGLES __USUALLY STAY? YA THAT PLACE." _She yelled back.

"_IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED GRANGER WE ARE WIZARDS AND WE ARE IN A __MUGGLE__ HOTEL. DOES THAT MAKE US FRICKEN MUGGLES? IF I DREW MY WAND DON'T YOU THINK I MIGHT HAVE HAD A REASON?"_

"_WELL SORRY IF I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST A LACK OF THINKING ON YOUR PART LIKE IT ALWAYS __IS__."_

"_ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID?"_

"_MAYBE I AM!"_

"_I'M NOT THE STUPID ONE HERE GRANGER! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT OUR WANDS TAKEN AWAY SO NOW WE ARE LEFT __DEFENSELESS__ AGAINST SOMEONE WHO __DOES__ HAVE A WAND!"_

"_I AM NOT STUPID YOU STINKING LITTLE FERRET! FOR YOUR FUCKING INFORMATION I AM TOP IN ALL OUR CLASSES! NOT YOU!"_

"_IF YOU HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN YOU WILL FIND THAT I AM IN SECOND! YOU ONLY BEAT ME BY A LITTLE!"_

"_SO!? I STILL BEAT YOU!"_

Now this exchange could have gone on for hours but then someone decided to interrupt them. Now there was only one person that was brave enough to interrupt Draco and Hermione when they were in the middle of a fight and that was Blaize. I can already here you asking 'why?' Well this was because he was the only person Draco did not blow up at if they were interrupted. The other guy had stood there dumbfounded during this whole exchange and the only thing he had had the sense to do was cast a silencing charm on the hallway

"Draco? Did your mother never teach you any manners?" Blaize said in an uncannily similar imitation of Draco's dad. In fact it was such a weird thing for them to experience that they both stopped fighting to stare at him.

"Hem hem?" Now he sounded like Umbridge. "If you stop acting like five year olds you'll see that you have a guest." This seemed to shake Draco out of his shock.

"Chris?" He spat. "Chris doesn't deserve to be called dirt let alone a guest!"

_So that's the fucking idiots' name._ Hermione thought sourly.

"I know he doesn't but deal with it." Blaize said calmly. Then 'he' spoke.

"Hello Draco. Hello Blaize. What a coincidence meeting you here." Chris said just as calmly.

"Coincidence my foot." Draco spat. "You probably stalked her so you could get a shag."

"Touchy are we? You and your girlfriend seem to be having some problems anyway so I don't think you'll mind me stealing her for a while.

"GIRLFRIEND?" Hermione all but shrieked. "Like hell I'm his girlfriend. But I'd rather go out with him then you! And that's saying something. What do you think I am? Stupid?

"Ya. If you turned me down you obviously are." He muttered. But unfortunately Hermione heard him. She stomped up to him and slapped him. Hard. His hand sped to his face.

"I like girls with attitude" he growled at her. Hermione looked shocked.

"YOU are saying this to ME? The person who just slapped you and punched you? Have you not gotten the point yet? Even Malfoy here gets the point after I slap him once. I don't have to slap him again."

"HEY!" Draco protested. Hermione ignored him. Hermione slapped Chris again.

"There. Do you get the point now? I hope you do for your sake because if you don't I will slap you again." When he didn't say anything, she spun around marched into her room grabbed Kat and started marching her down the hall towards the elevator. Blaize followed her lead and grabbed Draco and started to drag him down the hallway too leaving Chris standing there alone outside the guys' room. When they all got themselves into the elevator, (Draco almost got his leg caught in it. Draco: My precious leg! LOL) Hermione was fuming.

"I never thought I would meet anyone I would hate more than Malfoy here but obviously I was wrong." Hermione said to Kat. Then Blaize spoke up.

"You know it probably wasn't the best idea to let him know where your room was."

"When…" Hermione trailed off horrified. "What was I thinking?"

"Obviously nothing sensible" Draco muttered. Unfortunately for him, Hermione heard this too and stomped on his foot. He winced. That was going to give him a bruise. Just then the elevator binged and they filed out. Hermione noticed that Draco had been quiet during their elevator ride and that he had also been glancing at her from time to time. She found this quite disturbing.

They walked out the doors of the hotel and onto the sunny grass outside. All that separated them from the beach was a small road. They crossed the road and strolled along the beach chatting pleasantly. They finally picked a spot to sit down. After a while Draco got up. He stretched and bent down to pick up Hermione. She screeched. Blaize did the same thing to Kat. They walked calmly to the ocean and waded in, the girls were still being held like a potato sacks. Once they were deep enough, they dropped the girls into the water, and walked back to were they had been sitting. Once the girls, sputtering, made their way back to shore, they began yelling.

"What the hell was that for!?" Hermione screeched.

"My clothes are all wet now!" Kat complained. The boys only grinned at each other.

"Well…" Draco drawled

"We just thought you deserved a little payback…" Blaize said

"For pushing us off your beds for no reason. It was something a slytherin would do." Draco finished.

This just seemed to make Hermione even madder. "Are you saying that I'm like a slytherin?" She shouted. People were now beginning to stare.

"Maybe I am" Draco replied inspecting his nails. Hermione looked like she might scream.

"Do you want me to punch you?" She said dangerously. His head shot up and the look on his face was priceless. Blaize stifled a laugh behind his hand. Draco turned to Blaize annoyed.

"What? You wouldn't want to be punched by her either. (Think third book). Once was enough." This just made Blaize laugh harder.

"You got hit by a girl!" He managed to choke out. By now Kat was laughing too and even Hermione managed a smile.

"Do you know who you're laughing at?" He said in what he apparently thought was a dangerous voice. This just made them laugh harder and now Hermione was rolling on the sand laughing.

"Ya. You." Kat laughed from nearby where she was leaning on Blaize so she wouldn't fall down. After they had all calmed down, they just sat on the sand for a while. Then Hermione spoke.

"Guys? Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Draco pointed out. Hermione shot him a look.

"How exactly do you know this Chris guy?" Both Draco's and Blaize's faces darkened and they looked at each other. Hermione was looking at Blaize (A/N: She's still mad at Draco) but Draco answered.

"In the summer on first year, we…" He indicated to himself and Blaize. "…were all at my house. Him and my family that is. My parents told me that some friends of theirs were coming over for part of the summer too. Chris was the son of their friends. Me and Chris hated each other on first site. Kind of like me and Potter…" he smirked "I never did anything to him. I just tried to stay as far away as possible from him. He would do stuff like break a family heirloom and then he would blame it on me. The next summer he came over again because he told my parents that we were really good friends. Blaize had a girlfriend then and she came over for a surprise visit while Chris was there. Blaize really liked this girl and Chris knew it so he stole her from him and she went with him willingly. She cheated on him. Then after we found out, Chris dumped her and left. Then she tried to get back with Blaize but since she had cheated on him he didn't take her back. We never saw him after that." Draco finished quietly.

Hermione looked at Blaize horrified. She got up and went to where he was sitting and hugged him tightly. (A/N: Their all friends now except Hermione and Draco. What do you expect?)

"I'm sorry" Hermione said. Blaize smiled at her.

"Don't worry. It was five years ago. I'm over it." She smiled at him and went back to her spot on the sand. They sat there for a while longer before deciding to leave. As they were walking back to the hotel, Hermione got an idea.

"Hey we should go out tonight." She said

Kat stopped shocked. "You mean as in go to a club go out?"

"Ya" Hermione shrugged.

"You are Hermione right?" Kat said suspiciously. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I just thought it would cheer us up a little. So what do you say?" Kat still looked suspicious. Blaize looked at Draco bewildered before agreeing. By the time Draco and Kat agreed, they were in front of their rooms and, fortunately, Chris was no where to be seen. They all headed to their rooms to change. Hermione however had not thought of one thing. Clothes. In the confines of their room, Hermione turned to Kat.

"Kat?" Hermione asked.

"Mmmm?" Kat answered while searching through her luggage.

"I can't go." Hermione said. Kat's head shot up.

"But you're the one who suggested that we go!"

"I know but I don't have anything to wear." Kat surveyed Hermione.

"You're like the same size as me right?

"Ya." Hermione said cautiously. Kat wasn't exactly known for non-revealing club clothes. Kat noticed this and rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to dress you up as a whore Hermione. Not that you'd let me anyway."

"Of course I wouldn't! What do you think I am?"

"A prude" Kat said not even bothering to keep her voice down so Hermione wouldn't hear. Hermione glared at her.

"Whaaat?" Kat said defensively "You are. Don't even try to deny it." She added as Hermione opened her mouth to retaliate.

An hour later, they were finally done. Hermione was wearing a very tight, black tube top that showed some cleavage and ended just above her belly button. It was sexy but not slutty and a very tight and short jean miniskirt. The outfit was completed with high black heels.

Kat on the other hand was wearing a blood red halter that showed more cleavage than Hermione's. She was also wearing a blue miniskirt that

was just as tight and short as Hermione's. She was wearing red heels also as high as Hermione's if not higher.

This time both of them went to get the guys. When they knocked on their door, they were met with grumpy faces.

"Why do girls take so bloody long to get ready?" He muttered before reaching the door where his jaw dropped open at the site of them.

"Let's go!" Kat said cheerfully. And off they went clubbing.

----------------------------------------------------

A/N: I made this chapter extra long because I haven't updated for so long. Actually I didn't even plan to make it so long but DON'T KILL ME!!!! It's still long isn't it? LOL. Anyway…I'll TRY to update fast but I've got a little writers block so any ideas would be really appreciated. HELP!! JK. But I still have writers block so ya…

Avi


End file.
